The wraparound service model (WSM) is an individualized care planning and management process for children and youth with serious emotional and behavioral disorders (SEBD) that is implemented in nearly 1000 sites in the United States. The purpose of this Phase I Small Business Technology Transfer (STTR) proposal is to develop and pilot test a web-based monitoring and feedback system (MFS) that will support decision management and overall implementation of WSM. The Wraparound Team Monitoring System (Wrap-TMS) will consist of four assessment components that are linked by theory and research to achievement of improved fidelity and outcomes of WSM: (1) Goal Setting and Tracking, (2) Team Functioning, (3) Family Connection to Natural and Community Supports, and (4) Youth Outcomes. Each Wrap-TMS component will have a manageable number of inputs (5-8) that make it feasible for staff persons and supervisors. The MFS will produce client-level "dashboard" reports to support fidelity and clinical decision-making by WSM staff and teams, as well as program-level reports that aggregate these data to meet evaluation and quality improvement needs. During this Phase I STTR project, the research team will determine the feasibility and utility of the proposed Wrap-TMS and its prototype reporting features. During the project, the research team will: (1) Conduct user testing of the four components that comprise the Wrap-TMS with a diverse group of users nationwide;(2) Assess psychometrics of Wrap-TMS items and scales;(3) Pilot test and evaluate the utility of the "team dashboard" reporting function of Wrap-TMS with actual WSM teams;(4) Pilot test and evaluate utility of a prototype program-level reporting function of the Wrap-TMS;and (5) Use results from all the above activities to determine additional methods for supporting Wrap-TMS dissemination and develop a Phase II STTR proposal and commercialization plan. This project is highly innovative in that it will mobilize research on WSM and MFS technologies to provide an important function that is needed but not currently available to hundreds of WSM sites nationally: A clinical decision support technology that facilitates delivery of high-quality, model-adherent wraparound care management. By developing such technologies for use by provider organizations, state and local oversight agencies, managed care entities, regional and national trainers, and researchers, this project will serve as an important part of the effort to bridge the "research to practice" gap, while also facilitating research on this model and this population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This Phase I STTR project will develop and pilot test a web-based monitoring and feedback system (MFS) that will support decision management and overall implementation of the wraparound service model (WSM), an individualized care management intervention for children with serious emotional and behavioral disorders. Such a system will mobilize research on WSM and MFS technologies to provide an important function that is needed but not currently available to hundreds of WSM sites nationally: A clinical decision support technology that facilitates delivery of high-quality, model-adherent WSM. By developing such technologies for use by provider organizations, state and local oversight agencies, managed care entities, regional and national trainers, and researchers, this project will serve as an important part of the effort to bridge the "research to practice" gap, while also facilitating research on this model and this population.